mountandbladefandomcom-20200222-history
Marriage
Marriage is a feature introduced in Warband that lets the player marry for love or for cold political gain. Suitable partners are all the unmarried sisters and daughters of the various lords, as a man; or all the unmarried lords, as a woman. Female Marriage Courtship as a female character is very simple and direct: #Find the lord you want to marry #Increase your relationship with him #Ask to "cement the alliance to their house" If he accepts, talk to him during a feast to perform the marriage ceremony. If he declines, increase your relationship and renown then try again. This will automatically grant you vassalage in the faction that he is affiliated to, so watch out if you want to stay a freelancer! The wandering poets you talk to about courtship will treat you as a male suitor and give you suggestions for female companions. A bit awkward, to say the least. Meeting Your Partner The easiest way to meet your partner is during feasts, which can be entered freely if you're of noble birth. If, however, you come from a common background, you'll have to prove yourself either by winning the accompanying tournament or by having at least 200 renown. The alternate way to meet a lady is to go through her family. By raising your relationship with her guardian (either her father or her brother) and asking to "cement the alliance to their house", you may be given permission to start courting his daughter/sister. If you manage to befriend him, he might bring it up himself by hinting she would be delighted if you paid her a visit. Courting You start courting a lady by declaring yourself her "most ardent admirer". You can court several ladies at the same time, and make your decision later on. You can also court a lady of a faction where you are not a vassal, although it may be difficult to visit her in times of war. About 5 days after your last visit, you will receive a letter from her asking you to pay a visit. If you have permission from the family you can just walk up to the gate and go in, if not, you are smuggled in dressed as a scullery maid by one of the nurses. Once inside, you may discuss your future with the lady, dedicate a recent tourney victory, or recite poetry you picked up from the various wandering minstrels in the hopes of winning her heart. There are many ways to gain her favor: *Visit when requested: +1 relation *Recite poetry: +0 to +4 relation (depends on her tastes in poetry) *Dedicate a tournament victory to her: The 1st time you get +8 relation if she's conventional, +2 relation if she has high moral standards and +4 relation otherwise. The other times you get +1 relation. (only possible before getting married) *... Once your relationship is high enough you may propose, and with the blessing of her family, you may then marry at the next feast held in the land. A minimum of 20 relation points are required to guarantee an accepted proposal, although it is possible (but less likely) for a lady to accept a proposal with a lower relationship. Sometimes she will have another admirer, and you will need to duel him for the claim. Sometimes a lady's father won't accept the player as a suitor, so he will need to somehow persuade her father to give him her hand in marriage. The couple can also choose to elope, making an enemy of any of her relatives. It is usually a good idea to insist on a pre-nuptial agreement. Personalities You will learn from wandering poets that certain available ladies in the realm have particular tastes or aspirations that you will need to accomodate. They generally break down into five disctinct groups; Conventional, Political, Moral, Combative and Romantic. See Also *Wandering Poet *Feasts Category:Game mechanics Category:Warband